After Camelot
by Queen Tigeress
Summary: Sometimes in season 1. what happens when Duncan sees Veronica with her boyfriend? After Logan and Veronica kiss for first time! WeeVe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, or any of the other characters (I might make up one or two, but probably not.)

Author's note: I got really tired of seeing all the LoVe or DuVe, because I hate Logan and Duncan, and think they should die. I decided that I had to write a story with the perfect pair, in my opinion: Weevil and Veronica. I have read all the WeeVe stories on fanfiction, and reviewed most of them too! So here's another to add to the way too small list of WeeVe stories! (might be a oneshot, or could be many chapters, haven't decided yet…)

I don't know exactly when this is taking place, but season 2 never aired here in my part of Canada, so it's sometimes in the first season. Maybe after the episode where Logan and Veronica kiss? (just the time at the Camelot, not any of the others!)

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Chapter 1

She sat on the beach, tears slowly trailing down her face. She didn't know why she was crying, only that she was. She heard someone behind her, but didn't turn around. He sat down besides her and the two just looked out at the water.

"What are you doing here V?" the young man questions.

"Oh, you know. My day of self-pity. Thought the beach was a good place to end it," was her answer.

He just looked at her and without knowing why, the tears started falling down her face even faster. "What's the matter?" he asked, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing in particular, just, you know, it seems the world hates me," was her sarcastic reply.

"Now what could cause little Miss Veronica Mars to think the world hates her?"

"I already told you, nothing! Now please, leave me alone."

He didn't move, just stayed and sat with his arm around her, and she appeared to be comfortable, even leaning into his shoulder. He would stay for a while, or until she told him. He didn't know how long it would take, but, eventually, he was sure she would tell him.

Unknown to the two sitting on the beach, they were being watched. On one end of the beach a blond headed young man watched them, and from the other, a brown haired young man. Both had come looking for Veronica, but neither knew the other was there. They were Logan Echolls and Duncan Kane. Duncan had come looking for her, because he had decided that he didn't care if she might be his half-sister, he wanted her to be his girlfriend again. Logan was there because he couldn't get the perky little blond out of his head. Even when he had been going out with Lilly, it was only as a distraction, as his best friend had been going out with Veronica at the time, and that was the only way he could spend a lot of time close to her without out Duncan becoming suspicious. They were both shocked when they heard the motorcycle pulling up, and even more when the biker sat next to the girl they were thinking about, even though she was the only other one on the beach. They wished they could make out what the two of them were saying. Duncan thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw Weevil put his arm around her, and Logan? Well just say that he wanted to rip the guy to pieces for touching HIS Veronica A.N. which I am totally against!.

Meanwhile back on the beach, Veronica opened her mouth to tell Eli what had happened. He saw this and also saw her close it again, but he knew now that if waited just a little bit longer, then he would get the answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"I kissed Logan today, and it was really weird, then I started to walk away, and he pulled me back and kissed me," she said, all in a rush, to make sure she didn't chicken out half-way through. She looked at the sand for a few minutes, but not hearing Eli say anything looked up at him.

"Are you goin to kiss him again?" he asked.

"NO! It was way too weird, and besides, I already have a boyfriend," at the end she smiled up at him and batted her eyelashes.

He looked down at her and smiled, then captured her lips with his own.

'WHAT THE HELL?' went through both Duncan and Logan heads when they saw the two of them kiss. 'I can't believe she's doing that, and after what happened yesterday afternoon too!' Logan thought, and his murderous thoughts just kept growing. Duncan just sat stunned and staring at the couple, who still hadn't come up for air. 'But she's mine!' was his only real thought. Then he started getting mad. Mad as in he hadn't taken his meds recently, mad. His eyesight started going red, and he rushed down to where the couple sat, oblivious. He pulled Weevil off 'his' girlfriend, and started chocking her. Logan had rushed down to the beach as well, once he had seen Duncan. Logan and Weevil tried to pull Duncan off Veronica, but he was too strong. They vaguely heard someone shout for them to move away from her, but only Weevil and Logan did. The voice shouted it again and when Duncan just continued to kill her, they heard a shot.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Author's note II: did you like it? It's 751 words and I don't know how much the next will be… I'm gonna start writing another chapter now, and once I have gotten 2 reviews, I'll post it! If u like either Duncan, or even Logan, I recommend that u don't read anymore, because I hate them, and this fic. WILL be very mean to them!

-Queen Tigress


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chappie 1!

Author's note: yes, I'm talking again! If this is posted that means I have gotten at least 2 reviews, and I just know that that makes me happy! I get mad when I go to my story stats and find that over 200 ppls have looked at one of my stories, but none have reviewed! Don't cha hate that? IF U ACTUALLY LIKE DUNCAN KANE, READ ON AT UR OWN DISCRETION! I really don't like him any more, after reading so many fics about him. Please remember that, as season 2 never aired in my part of Canada, I had to base this off of stuff in chapter 1. Oh, can anyone who's actually seen season2 tell me who was at the damn door? I've been wondering that for months! They don't know that Aaron killed Lilly, and maybe I'll have it be someone else… and they also don't know what happened at Shelly Pomroy's party. So on with me fic!

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

_Previously: 'WHAT THE HELL?' went through both Duncan and Logan heads when they saw the two of them kiss. 'I can't believe she's doing that, and after what happened yesterday afternoon too!' Logan thought, and his murderous thoughts just kept growing. Duncan just sat stunned and staring at the couple, who still hadn't come up for air. 'But she's mine!' was his only real thought. Then he started getting mad. Mad as in he hadn't taken his meds recently, mad. His eyesight started going red, and he rushed down to where the couple sat, oblivious. He pulled Weevil off 'his' girlfriend, and started chocking her. Logan had rushed down to the beach as well, once he had seen Duncan. Logan and Weevil tried to pull Duncan off Veronica, but he was too strong. They vaguely heard someone shout for them to move away from her, but only Weevil and Logan did. The voice shouted it again and when Duncan just continued to kill her, they heard a shot._

_VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM_

Chapter 2!

Veronica didn't know what to do, one second she was kissing Eli, and the next someone was chocking her. She forced her eyes open, only to see her ex-boyfriend, Duncan Kane. Logan and Eli were trying to get him off of her, but he just pushed them off. She thought she heard someone shout, but everything was going black. And that was the last thing she knew.

Duncan reeled back, crimson blood blossoming on his shirt. Logan and Weevil watched him in horror for a few seconds, but they quickly regained movement. Weevil rushed to Veronica's side, to see if she was alright, while Logan went to try and stop the blood from draining out of his friend. The man who had shot Duncan came running up to them. He was wearing a police uniform, and was yelling into his walkie-talkie.

It wasn't long before the paramedics and more police officers showed up, but it was too long for Duncan, he had bled out to much, and was dead by the time they arrived at the beach. Sheriff Lamb wanted to take Weevil and Logan to the sheriff's office immediately for questioning, but they refused, and said they wanted to go to the hospital with Veronica. Weevil rode in the rig with Veronica, who had not yet regained consciousness, and Logan rode in a police cruiser. Veronica's father was called, and he said he would be right over.

When Keith Mars arrived at the hospital he was shown to his daughter's room. He heard voices coming from inside and wondered who the male voice belonged to. _'Maybe Logan'_ he thought. He was surprised when he opened the door to find the leader of a biker gang holding his daughter's hand. "What the hell?" he asked. The couple turned to look at him, and Weevil slowly stood.

"I'm gonna go wait outside, 'k V?" he asked.

"Sure, why don't you get me a cup of coffee?" she asked with her head tilted.

He just nods and leans over, gives her a quick kiss, and quickly gets out of the room, but he can feel her father's glare burning into his back as he makes his escape.

"Would you care to explain to me why you just kissed Weevil, who has a rap sheet a mile long?" Keith asked her.

"Well, you see…" she trailed off, and all she could do was smile at him.

"How long has it been going on?" he wanted to know.

"About a month. We haven't told anyone though."

"What happened at the beach tonight?"

"Well, I was sitting there, and Eli came along, and we kissed and the next thing I knew, someone was chocking me! I opened my eyes, and it was Duncan. I saw Eli and Logan trying to pull him off me, but he just kept on chocking me. Then everything is black, and I'm waking up in this hospital bed with Eli sitting besides me," she finishes.

"Sounds like you had quite the evening."

They sit and talk for a while, until Weevil comes back with her coffee. Her dad says that he's going to go talk to Sheriff Lamb, and leaves the two of them alone.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Gonna end it there for now, I'll try and get another chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chap. 1

Author's note: been a few days since I updated, but I've been doing holiday stuff! Now for the third chapter!

Chapter 3

They were releasing her from the hospital after spending the night. When her dad came to pick her up he said that he had to take her to the sheriff's office so that she could give her statement, and that it should only take 15 minutes. She got home, told her dad she was going to go sleep some, and then, after locking her door, slipped out her window.

She went to Dog Beach, since it wasn't far from her apartment, and just looked out over the sand.

"You know, you shouldn't be here alone, especially after last night," he tells her as he sits down.

"Ah, yes. But I knew that you would soon be here," she smirks at him.

"How the hell would you know that? I only just decided to come here myself!"

"Yes, but you forget. I'm the wonderful Veronica Mars, the one who can solve anything, and dig up dirt on anybody." With that she leaned in for a kiss, and he didn't disappoint. After they had spent an hour or two there, Weevil said "Your dad doesn't know you're here, does he?"

"Of course not. But in the last month, I've come hear without telling him plenty of times."

"But now it's different. You were almost killed yesterday, and I never would've forgiven myself if that had happened."

"Don't worry Eli. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, and if there comes a time when I can't, I have you on speed dial."

"I know, but I was right here and I couldn't do anything!"

"Someone did, and I'm safe now. I can't believe Duncan's dead, but with some time, I'll get over it."

"And I'll be right here to help ya V."

The next day was, unfortunately, a school day.

"Ah, yet another day in the hell called high school," Veronica said to Wallace as they entered the school. The bruises around her neck stood out, and made everyone painfully aware of why the prince of Neptune was no longer there (Logan being king).

She heard the whispers and felt the stares, but hey, that's all she's gotten for the past year, why should now be any different?

Logan comes up to her and says "how are you doin' Ronnie?"

"Don't call me that, you lost the right to call me that a while ago."

"Well, excuse me, for trying to make sure one of my friends was all right after almost being killed," he spit.

"Well, as you can see, I'm up, walking around, and not dead. So you can go back and play your idiotic games with whatever so-called friends you have," was her stinging answer, and with that she walked away.

AN2: ok, I know this is kinda short, but it's the holidays, and I actually have to work later today. I just wanted to put something up, try to keep ya'll interested. I'll try and up date soon! Happy New Years! Yeah 2006!

Queen Tigeress Alexa


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own veronica mars!

Author's note" sorry for the wait! I just couldn't think of anything!

VM

_BEEP BEEP… SMASH!_

Veronica hit her alarm clock, and blearily looked at the numbers. "Ugh, 6:30? Wha' the 'ell m I doin' up at 6:30?" then she remembered. Her dad was going to go look for yet another bail jumper and was leaving at 7.

"I hate the mornings, have I ever told you that?" she asked of the man just waking up besides her.

"V, I was asleep! Do you know what that means? It means that you leave Weevil alone for a few hours, so that he can sleep."

"Yes, but if you don't wake up now, and go out my window, my dad will catch you asleep in my bed," she told him, offering him a smile.

"What the hell!" and Weevil started collecting, and putting his clothes on.

"See ya at school V," he said, gave her a quick kiss, and was gone.

Two minutes later her father knocked on her door, and asked if she was up.

"Yeah, dad, I'll be out in a second!" she slowly got out of bed and started throwing together an outfit. Once that was done she carefully applied concealer to her bruises and a little bit of make-up to her face.

When she walked out of her room her dad said a quick goodbye, and then left with his duffle bag. She slowly got her self breakfast and sat down in front of the TV. Thank god it was Friday, and Mac was staying over that night.

When she got to school she slowly made her way to her locker. When she reached it, she turned to Wallace and said "this is gonna be a long slow day."

Her classes all seemed to last for hours, and she didn't see Eli anywhere in between. She was getting worried, because she always saw him at least once before lunch. When she didn't see him then either, she became even more worried. She rushed to the girl's bathroom, and took out her cell phone. She checked for messages: there weren't any. She dialed his cell, no answer. She dialed his house, and on the 7th ring someone picked up. It was his grandmother.

"Mrs. Navarro, do you know where Eli is? He didn't show up for school today," she anxiously asked.

"He stayed home to help me, six of his cousins have got the chicken pox, and I couldn't take care of all of them by myself," she answered.

"Oh, ok then, could you tell him I want to talk to him?"

"Of course dear, I'll go get him," and with that she out the phone down and went to get her wayward grandson.

"Eli, that nice Veronica is on the phone asking where you are," she told him

He hit his hand against his forehead, and said "I completely forgot to call her!" and rushed out of the room.

"Hello, Veronica is that you? I'm so sorry I forgot to call! But when I got home, grandma asked me to help her today, and I couldn't say no."

"It's ok, I understand, I just wish you had called, I was really worried when I didn't see you today, and then I had no messages on my phone, and you didn't answer yours…"

"It's kinda hard to answer mine, since I left it at your place this morning, isn't it?" he asked of his girlfriend.

"Probably, but I never tried it so I wouldn't know," she joked.

"Listen I gotta go, grandma's callin for me, see ya tomorrow and I love you."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow, love ya too."

Veronica, now calmer stepped out of the bathroom, and, seeing Mac, walked up to her.

"So, you ready for tonight, friend?" she asked happily.

"Sure am, can't wait, it's gonna be so fun! No parents… what ever are we gonna do?"

"I was thinking we could get drunk, and share all out dirty little secrets," Veronica replied.

"Really? Me too!" and with that the girls went off to their last classes, laughing all the way.

Author's note 2: well that's it for now; it may be the end of this story, because I really can't think of anything else to add! But I hoped you liked it while it lasted! If you're nice, please review, though it's never mandatory! Thanks.

Queen Tigeress


End file.
